irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Saito
Satoru Narita (悟, Saito) is the main protagonist of the (un)heralded series. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Saito was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. He leads the Remnants of Light guild, who have, collectively made a big impact on the world of Sword Art Online. Appearance Satoru is a fairly lean young man with a slightly muscular build, standing at five feet eight inches. Due to him playing sports for a good amount of time, he could be called muscular in some light, but also lanky in others. Satoru has sepia brown moderately messy hair and brown eyes. Usually, his eyes get him into trouble for it feels like he's not even focused on what's at hand at the time, simply staring off into when he actually isn't. He isn't all that strong but also isn't weak enough to be a pushover. He is seen wearing his school uniform almost all of the time, which is usually a blazer over a dress shirt and black pants or summertime vest with the same attire. When not at school, Satoru wears short sleeve shirts and shorts or sweatpants. When starting Sword Art Online, Saito, as he was named in-game, donned a loose short-sleeve grey shirt, dark green cargo pants with a black belt holding it up. The buckle had a circular shape to it. He then had black boots that made the pants seem slimmer around the shin area. He wore a leather vest over his top piece that held his curved sword in a slanted holster. Personality Satoru is a normal and quite down-to-earth young man. He has always been. He never judged or conspired against a certain group or race. He cared about everyone equally and still does today. Satoru has never been able to say that he's better than someone at something or that he could do something better than anyone else could. He believes that everyone has the same amount of potential, it's simply how they use their potential that defines who they are as a person, at least to him. Satoru always thought this way, and this is what brought him many friends. He had the ability to know that he wasn't better than anyone else, that he was just as smart as the next guy. He had pride, he just knew others most likely had just the same amount or even more pride than he did, and he was okay with that. However, it was this fact alone, that made Saito much more different from other people. Firstly, Saito has no morals or set of ideals he goes by. He is an open book, who can change and alter how he thinks to fit a certain situation. He doesn't like to be tied down by a certain way he should do things, preferring to do them differently and come out with the same or better results. He wasn't a person that had a set way of living. Living by the books wasn't his thing. He wrote his own chapters. If he had to alter himself slightly to fit a situation, he did. This helped a lot, especially when he attended school. He could always change when faced with new situation easily and fit in as if he'd been there the whole time, all while keeping that sensible and practical air about him. He knew what was right and what was wrong, that was the only principal he followed when growing up, along with "take care of your family". He did the right thing, just in a different way from others. Satoru is also very observant, knowing how to read people by their way of speech, body language, the type of conversation they're having, their breathing patterns, he could tell if someone was lying or telling the truth just by looking at them closely enough. This came in handy in many in and out of school situations. Accompanying this, Satoru is a very accepting and open person, as long as he knows he can trust who he's talking to. If not, he'll gradually work around any questions or interests about him or the people closest to him. If worse comes to worse, he'll make it known that he doesn't trust you. This usually stops all conversation or brings to light the true intentions of who he was speaking to. He's learned to adapt just by staying back and watching how other people acted. Though, Saito is usually an understanding and caring person to anyone he meets, as long as he doesn't deem whoever it is as a threat to his safety or well being. Saito rarely gets angry, usually very calm and composed. He could almost be classified as lazy, though his good grades tend to contradict that. Satoru is a chilled and relaxed young person, taking life in strides and really not being tied down to anything he doesn't particularly want to be. However, Saito has the tendency to take on a lot of problems by himself, not liking to have anyone else carry his own burdens but accepting others to increase the load. This usually ends up with him mentally shutting people and things out after a while. He is able to deal with many things at once. But over time, just like any other person, he crashes. Saito is a normal human being, he just sees and acts differently from most. Background At a young age, Satoru's father left their family, leaving them to fend for themselves shortly after he was born. Satoru never knew the man in any way and only grew up with one parent. His mother had to work two jobs to support her family of three, Maiko, the youngest of the four siblings, having not been born yet. Satoru's mother decided after Satoru entered pre-school, to become a policewoman. A few years later, she was a full-fledged detective. Satoru always talked with his mother about the different cases she worked on. Though of course, his mother usually sugar-coated the files that were a bit too much for his age. Unlike his other siblings, Satoru was more perceptive and observant. Staying quiet and soft-spoken at times, this allowed Satoru to think and process differently than others in his grade. When he entered junior high, Satoru already had friends from elementary school. One of his best friends being Ichiru Tainaka. A flame of sorts to Satoru's cool, the two were almost inseparable. Through Ichiru, Satoru began to gain more friends. However, with more friends, came more problems, and that's where his perceptiveness kicked in. Using his unique way of thinking, Satoru was able to resolve many problems within the school, steadily climbing the ladder of "popularity" if you will. Satoru and Ichiru joined their junior high soccer team in their second to last year. They loved the game and decided to continue into their last year, both playing as forwards. By the time he reached high school, Saito was quite popular within the network. He, however, kept his calm and collected nature, keeping a good head on his shoulders both there and at home. Maiko had been born a few years after him, and took on a lot of Satoru's qualities, mirroring how Seya took her traits from Hayao. All four siblings kept their closeness, even after Hayao went to college in Iwate. Seya taking the role of head of the house when their mother was in the field, she got the three of them into trouble many a time, simply just trying to make sure she wasn't as strict as their mother. However, Satoru always stuck up for her and eased the punishment she acquired from their mother, Maiko as well. The woman couldn't stay angry at the three of them, even though they would all be grounded anyways. They were a closely knitted group of brothers and sisters. By the time October had come about, Ichiru had told Satoru about a new MMORPG that actually allowed you to immerse your body in the game virtually. Having heard about it on the news and other gaming networks, Satoru and Ichiru decided to get the game. Continuously asking his mother about it and making sure his grades kept up, Satoru's mother finally gave in after their school soccer team won the district cup. Overjoyed, he then heard that Ichiru wouldn't get his until Christmas. Not bitter at all, Ichiru told his friend to tell him everything about the game once he dived with the others, Satoru agreeing. When November 6 rolled around, Satoru was ready. Finally, as the clock struck 1, Satoru dived into the World of Swords, not knowing how hard of an impact this would have on his life. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Steel Curved Sword *Leather Vest *Leather Bottom Covering *Health Potions x 4 *Teleport Crystal x 2 Later Weapons *Twin King Tigers (Floor 60) Later Armor Steel Crusader Set *Steel Crusader's Tunic *Steel Crusader's Slim Cuirass *Steel Crusader Single Shoulder Guard *Steel Crusader's Bottom Pieces *Steel Crusader's Steel Boots Knight of the Hunt Set Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *Level: 96 *HP: 20000 Skills Buffs *Hunter's Prowess - Increases Climbing, Speed, and Movement by 10% each and also gives a buff that increases critical hit rate by 10%. *Trailing Scent - This buff increases his Detection skill by about 20% with a sniff of the air he can spread and heighten his senses up to 10 more feet than with normal Detection. *Connection - A buff that triggers every time Saito connects his hook swords together. It allows him to use his Connection skills as well as buffing his attack speed by 35%. This will allow him to move his connected weapons faster so they don't fall apart. *Adaptability - A skill that turns a frown upside down! This skill works well when debuffs are abundant. Each buff gained in return is equal to the same decrease from the debuff. Speed debuff will have an attack buff. Attack debuff will have a defe buff. Defence debuff will have a speed buff. Acquiring non-stat debuffs like Stun, Dizzy, Daze or others will render him immune to any other non-stat debuffs for 15 seconds after that debuff is placed into effect. *Aelous - A buff that gives a 15% boost to Saito's movement speed, balance, and evasiveness. This will give him the ability to manuever areas more easily than others, even allowing for flips due to momentum and quick footing. Tiger Hook Swords (Unconnected) *Crescent Moon - (1-hit strike) A basic punching strike with the crescent blade of the hook sword. *Dagger Strike - (1-hit strike) A basic strike with the dagger end of the hook sword. *Hook Slash - (1-hit strike) A basic slash attack with the hook sword. *Tear - (1-hit strike) A slash with the hook sword that clings to a limb, weapon, or object and then pulls back. Has a chance of ripping through. *Dispel Strike - (1-hit strike) A move used to stop a normal attack. Saito parries and catches the weapon in his hook. With a flick, he sends the attack away. *Opening Combo - (2-hit combo) Performs two rising slashes meant to lift an enemy's guard and knock weapons out of position. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Unconnected attacks. *Opening Connect - (2-hit combo) Slashes twice before throwing a sword into the air to connect. Will be easily stopped if not careful. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Connected attacks. *Leaping Slashes - (2-hit combo) A leaping attack that slashes twice. Saito then lands and stomps on the ground, flipping over the enemy. *Midair Crisis - (3-hit combo) Move that is performed after a flip. Saito angles himself so he is aimed straight down. He slashes at the foe as he falls down, causing bleed per clean hit. Can stack and he lands in a roll. *Bleed Throw - (3-hit combo) Saito slashes twice to distract. His last move will attempt to throw the opponent by locking his sword on their arm. If it hits the limb but does not throw the opponent, a bleed effect will be applied. *Crescent Surprise - (4-hit combo) Saito slashes, stabs with the dagger end of his other blade and then punches twice with the crescent guards. Last two hits cause a knockback and applied bleed. *Sheathed Acrobatics - (4-hit combo) Both hook sword needs to be sheathed. Saito runs and does flips to reach the enemy. The first move draws one sword and slashes diagonally down. The second flips with one hand and draws the second blade after landing to slash horizontally. With both weapons, he leaps forwards to double slash. *Shifting Water - (5-hit combo) The first three moves redirect attacks out and away. For each successful redirect, the last two return hits gain increased damage up to 35%. *Stopping Lightning - (5-hit combo) First two moves parry, opening up a counter for the next three attacks. Last three attacks are fast stabs with the dagger end of the swords. *Bloody Hell - (7-hit combo) Saito starts by jumping forwards with a double X-slash. He rolls to the side and reverses his weapon to do three rapid attacks with the dagger ends. Finally, he rolls away before rebounding to leap past the enemy, aiming two final strikes for the face. Each move can apply a bleed. *Tiger Storm - (7-hit combo) A move that attacks rapidly with two slashes, two crescent punches, and three more slashes. If moves are blocked or dodged, the damage is doubled, tripled or otherwise increased on to those moves that did hit, ensuring all moves basically land. *Back Loaded - (8-hit combo) The first six moves of this combo is used to parry attacks, slowly opening up the defense of an enemy. The last hit is the counter, catching the weapon and redirecting it away. The last move does high damage and a powerful crippling bleed. Bleed will apply a 20% slow debuff. *Watery Slip - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito opens up with a rising slash. While the enemy parries, he crouches and moves past them, hooking his one sword on to their ankle. A speed boost activates and he sprints, pulling the foe and either taking off their foot or tripping them. Turning around, he proceeds to attack the downed target. The last move is an aerial attack that gets him out of the way for return fire. Each move causes a bleed. *Four Points - (8-hit combo) Can only be used with ample distance from the enemy. Saito leaps forwards to close the gap and does two attacks. He then performs a flip. Landing he attacks two more times. He will do this until the combo ends, flipping a total of four times. The last two flips can cause a bleed effect. Tiger Hook Swords (Connected) *Flying Hook - (1-hit strike) A skill that can be triggered at the end of a Connection skill combo. Saito flings his weapon and one of the sword disconnects, flying rapidly through the air to impale his target. Causes a heavy bleed. *Setup Strikes - (4-hit combo) A combo that needs to be used to activate any of the following Connection skills. Saito whips his swords in rounding slashes, picking up and maintaining the speed of his weapons. *Vertical Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of vertical whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Horizontal Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of horizontal whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Ghost Tiger - (7-hit combo) A skill that slashes in rapidly. Attacks that are blocked, parried or dodged will double, triple and increase the damage of any attacks that are hit, ensuring that all attacks will land. If all attacks are stopped, the skill debuffs Saito's speed by 15%. *Combo Chain - (7-hit combo) A skill with that stops mid-sequence. After four slash attacks, the skill prematurely ends, giving Saito the ability to chain into the next combo without waiting for the pause time of sword skill activation. Works for both Connected and Unconnected skills and should be used to switch out. *Switching Puzzle - (8-hit combo) A max-level Connection Hook Swords skill. This skill involves four rapid slashes using one hand before switching to the other hand by tossing the sword lightly in the air. The toss gives Saito a 10% balance boost and ends when the skill ends. Used to distract and confuse enemies. *Tiger Lotus - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito dashes at the enemy and whips out in two attacks. He spins around and slashes twice for the legs. Then, he unleashes a barrage of four slashing attacks. The last two moves are an aerial one. Saito jumps twice and spins, each attack coming straight down. Last two moves will inflict a powerful bleed if struck. One-handed Dagger *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Darkened Eyes - (2-hit combo) Swiftly lunges out and stabs for the eyes. *Fatality - (1-hit strike) Whips dagger across to strike at the neck area. Has a chance of a Critical Hit. *Full Stop - (3-hit combo) Strikes out with three consecutive stabs to the head, chest, and groin, having a 5% chance of inflicting paralysis. *Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful move that can strike at its full potential only when from behind the enemy. The attack itself deals around 60% damage to a regular target, which can be lessened slightly if the user has heavy armor. Though this attack is usually meant to pierce through most armors. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. *Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. *Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. *Trick Shot - Throws a maximum of three knives that bounce off a surface to strike a target. Where it ultimately lands depends on the trajectory of the throw. *Pierce – Heavily charges up a knife that can pierce the thickest of armor. *Heavy Duo - Heavily charges up two knives that can pierce the thickest of armor. Notable Achievements * Was the first player to master the Tiger Hook Swords Extra Skill in Sword Art Online. Gallery Saito/image Gallery Quotes * (To Syphon) "Well... depends on how you keep the peace." Relationships : See Saito's Relationships Trivia *Surprisingly, Saito hates Salt and Vinegar flavored chips. *Saito also hates cold weather of any kind. **This is ironic because his birthday, which is in January, is usually on cold days. Despite this fact, he still enjoys himself when the time comes. *Saito was arguably the most versatile player in Sword Art Online *The name Satoru is translated to "knowledgeable" or "perceptive". *Saito's use of hook swords were inspired by the Avatar series. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:XDenshaX/Dennys Category:SAO Character